A little Xmas story
by Oustiti
Summary: It's a oneshot crack fic about the trouble Christmas decoration can bring. Quickie rewrite 7/12 for better grammar & spelling. Hope you like it, please R&R. NICE CHRISTMAS TO ALL OF YOU.


"I'll see you this evening at the Christmas party I guess."

"Yeah sure hon. But I have to go LP called to tell me that the five are robbing the mall." Darkwing said to his girlfriend Morgana.

"Be careful, Dark." She said as they were standing at the door of the McCawber Manor. "Ow and Dark…" She pointed to a plant that was hanging above their heads.

"Yes?" He asked while looking up.  
"That's a mistletoe hon." She explained.

"Yes so..?" He started but then got what she meant. "Ow yeah, almost forgot." Darkwing stood on his tip-toes and kissed Morgana softly. "Well I better be going now, see you later!" After having said this he jumped on the Ratchatcher and dashed away in the night.

At the mall Darkwing was searching for clues in the deserted shops. "Hey, I think I found their trace." The hero exclaimed as he bumped in on a broken shop window.

"And I wanna bet those veins are Bushroot's." He said and followed the trail till he ended at a sports shop.

"Well, it looks like a dead end." He said. The hero had barley ended his sentence when -BOOM-

"I hope you like my X-mas present Dipwing" sounded the hysterically giggling voice of QuakerJack.

Darkwing quickly picked himself up and carefully went to the shop were the voice had came from. "All right evil-doers show yourselves." He said over dramatically.

"You were looking for us Dorkwing?" Growled a low voice.

Darkwing spun around facing the five." Great... It's been a while ago, hasn't it Negs?" Darkwing started "How did you guys get out? Good behaviour?" He added sarcastically.

"Almost right." Negaduck responded on the same way "We asked nicely." He finished. "Fearsome get him!" He commanded.

Before Darkwing could do anything he was surrounded.

"Say good bye Deadwing Dork." Negaduck grinned maliciously while saying this, feeling happier than ever. Darkwing was dead meat this time.

"Hey wingy." GizmoDuck busted in the shop follow by the rest of the Justice Ducks. "Morgana thought you might need some help!" He continued, joining Darkwings side.

"Well, I never was this happy seeing you Giz. But now: Justice Ducks get those crooks!" He said.

Then there was complete chaos. The Justice Ducks and the Fearsome Five were in another epic battle.

"Prepare to meet your doom, Dorkwing!" Negs said as they were circling.

"Lady's first Negsy!" Was the response he got and a Quack Fu kick in the stomach.

Negaduck punched him in the face in revenge and reached for his gun which made Darkwing dive away quickly. Then there was a little break again. Nega and Darkwing were just going to insult each other again when…

"Oooooh…."

Both looked up in surprise form were it had come.

QJ, who had been fighting GizmoDuck, had suddenly stopped attacking his rival and was looking with a grin towards Negs and Darkwings direction.

"What?" They yelled in union.

QuakerJack just pointed to something above their head. "You 2 have a problem!" He said giggling madly.

They both looked up seeing a mistletoe hanging above their heads. Meanwhile everybody had stopped fighting looking to the pair of them.

"What is going on?" MegaVolt asked confused to no one in particular.

"Mister Darkwing and sir Nega Duck are standing under mistletoe!" Stegmutt, who had been fighting MegaVolt, explained.

"Ow.."Megs exclaimed.

"What the hell?" Negaduck didn't have a clue what was going on.

"Don't you know the mistletoe tradition Negs?" Darkwing asked in disbelief.

"What the hell are you guy's talking about?" Negaduck asked, getting irritated because he was the only one who didn't get it.

"You have to kiss each other!" Bushroot explained.

"WHAT?" Negaduck asked surprised.

"It's a Christmas tradition boss!" Liquidator said.

"He's right you know DW." Even Neptunia was siding up with Liquidator.

"You knobs don't really expect I'm gonna kiss that no good do-gooder?" Negaduck growled.

"Just get it over with!" The rest of the five concluded.

"You're kidding me?" Darkwing whined.

"You can't just break traditions?" The Justice Ducks decided.

"Well Negs it looks like we have no choice!" Darkwing said doubtfully.

"Forget it jerkwing!" Negs growled.

"As you are both guy's a peck on the cheek is okay as well I think!" MegaVolt tried to help.

"I don't care what you think!" Negaduck was completely enraged by now.

But Bushroot veins got a hold of the two look a likes and forced them to peck each other on the cheek. With the greatest disgust off course.

Authors note: This was my first try for a one page/short fic so sorry if it's not too good. I hope you like the anti climax I tried to put in a bit. It's just personally I don't really like mistletoe's. I love the idea but you never end up under them with the right person but with someone you totally hate. Please review.  
Ow and A MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL OF YOU!

Authors note 2 (2012): I did a quickie update on this story, catching some of the grammar and spelling mistakes. I didn't want to change the story too much though. It was my first fanfic and it had me a bit nostalgic. Beside it's a crackfic so I figured it'd be okay if I left it like this. I hope I improved it enough to make reading it more pleasant though. Maybe I should draw the kiss on the end of the story and post that on deviant?


End file.
